


Bandmates

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, this was sinful and oh so nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm obviously no native speaker ;-)  
> Anyway... it's just something short  
> and  
> Happy Birthday Kaoru.

Kaoru brushed past his fellow guitarist, briefly giving him a look that might have held no meaning and hurried down the dimly lit backstage hallway of Ebisu Liquid Room. It happened quickly, within a few seconds and completely natural. No one would ever suspect something was off.  
But Die knew, knew it meant so much more and he followed like he always did without the slightest hesitation.

Kaoru couldn't remember when and why this whole thing started, what that thing even was supposed to be.  
It was always him giving the hints and all Die did was to act on them. Simple as that.  
Just like tonight.

They reached the restroom one after another, almost tore into one of the stalls and as soon as they had the door securely locked the younger guitarist was on his knees infront of Kaoru.  
A sight he definitely had come to love.  
There was never a point in dragging this out unnecessarily. They were both in the mood and perfectly fine with what was happening, so why wait?

He felt Dies fingers quickly tearing at his belt, slipping it through the buckle and pulling it open, followed by the top button and zipper of his jeans. Kaoru groaned as the familiar pressure started to build in his loins, setting his body on fire in mere seconds.  
Damn, it felt good.  
His hands slid along the wall in search of something to hold onto, but had to give up the moment Die decided to relase his already stiff cock from the confines of his pants. The latter licked his lips and took in the sight. Even if this wasn't their first time together, he always made sure to get a good look at the dick he was about to swallow. Almost like some kind of visual worship.  
A little smile spread across those full lips as his face eventually neared Kaorus hard length.  
"Well..", he breathed out raising his brows and gripping his need. More words never meant to follow.  
Instead Die pushed his lips over the crown a second later and started bobbing his head, taking in a little more with each downward motion. There was no slow start, nor gentle touches to build up more passion.  
He just threw himself into the moment, squeezed his wet lips to the skin and glided up and down Kaorus cock in fast, fluid motions. 

The older man went tense immediately, clinging to soft hair for any kind of leverage.  
His head fell back against the tiled wall as Die forced his manhood deeper into his mouth. Still he couldn't resist the urge to look down on his bandmate, keen to watch him swallow as much of his cock as he could. God, this was sinful and oh so nice.  
Not many people sucked dick with such eagerness, greedy even.

Die stifled a moan as the tip touched the back of his throat, pressing into it even more, almost choking himself and slid his tongue down the underside of the length while his right hand cupped taut balls.  
He wasn't holding Kaoru in place so nothing stopped him from thrusting every now and then, hardly able to restrain himself. And yet the other man never complained.  
Instead he gave another long, hard suck before he had to pull back for a second to take a deep breath. 

Their eyes met and Kaoru could've come right then and there. He loved that hungry look in Dies gaze. His fingers loosened their grip on those silky strands, only to stroke over one smooth cheek. It was a strange moment. Neither of them could put it into words. Maybe a almost loving one, maybe some silent understanding. 

It didn't really matter, especially since Die got his mouth back around Kaoru, sucking harder than ever. He latched onto his dick like he needed it to breathe and the older man knew he had no more time left with the other guitarist focusing on bringing him over the edge. The Leader felt his orgasm starting in his core. It pulsed slowly through his body, making him tremble and his knees go weak for a second. Then he shot his load and Die didn't even flinch, swallowing everything Kaoru had to give to the last drop.  
Only when the last waves of his orgasm subsided, he released the spent dick and placed his lips gently against the head, as if wanting to kiss "him" goodbye.  
Then, finally, he got up.

Kaoru laughed quietly, still out of breath and tucked himself away, zipping his pants back up.  
This was crazy, risky, almost stupid. But this was how things always went.  
The first time Die drunkenly offered to suck his dick months ago he was shocked, but let him do it anyway, himself too drunk to care.  
Now he was always looking forward to it. Every single time.

The former redhead never wanted something in return so Kaoru guessed he just loved to give. He never asked, they never mentioned it, never made a big deal out of it, nor exchanged loving guestures and certainly never kissed.  
But this time...

This time Die leaned in, placing his plush lips against Kaorus and kissed him sweetly before wordlessly leaving the stall with a dirty little smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

A tattooed hand was about to knock on the mahogany door with flat number 178, when suddenly there was a small klicking sound from the inside before the dark wood opened.  
Startled Kaoru stepped aside, wanting to hide in the last second but there was nowhere to go. Just a long hallway with the elevator being too far away to reach it in time.  
He heard a soft murmur, though missed the words which were exchanged before a blond man left the flat. A man the bandleader knew by the name of Yusuke. Who obviously was just as surprised to see him at Dies doorstep.  
Still he greeted Kaoru friendly, even offered a small smile and then made his way down the corridor. The older man followed him with his gaze for a second, shrugging slightly. Did he even want to think on it for too long?  
Better not. So he rather directed his attention to the now opened door where Die was leaning against the frame. Instantly his eyebrows shot up.

A small smile spread across the younger guitarists lips, head cocking to one side. But that wasn't the reason to make Kaoru frown. It was his wet hair and the fact that he was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and a almost unbuttoned shirt, revealing more of his skin than really hiding it.  
This situation was surely odd.

"I wasn't expecting you," Dies voice finally cut into the silence. Still he stepped aside to let the smaller man in, who accepted the offer without any questions. Although a slight sense of uneasiness overcame him.  
"Yeah, I figured that."  
Kaoru took off his shoes and coat, making a little hand gesture afterwards.  
"So, that's your thing? Sleeping around with bandmates?" He couldn't hold back the sarcastic remark, even if he wanted to. Something inside of him told him he had every right in this world to be mad at Die.  
Especially when that grin on those full lips broadened.  
"Why? Would it bother you?," he asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru didn't answer. He did not know what to say. Would it bother him? Maybe. But he couldn't find a reason why. Or maybe he could and didn't allow himself to admit it.

"Look, I don't see that this is any of your business, but what did you expect? That I'd be happy with just sucking your dick for the rest of my life? Not that I mind doing it, but I need to get my fix as well."  
Die took a step towards him, reaching for his upper arm and brushing his fingertips over it.  
"You know; I could be offended that you think so lowly of me, after all these years, but I'm not. I don't think you meant what you said. And now that we sorted everything out ..."  
"We didn't sort out anything."  
"I don't care."  
The taller man pushed Kaoru back against the wall and leaned in.  
"C'mon, let's go to my bedroom," he whispered into his ear.

The leader turned his head away, staring at a spot on the floor. He wanted so much to resist Dies offer, to reject and leave, but found he couldn't. There was just something in him … he surely must've been the devil in person.

Eventually he let himself be let into the former redheads bedroom.

They were hardly a second inside when the younger man pressed himself up against Kaorus back, circling his arms around the smaller frame.  
"I want your pants off," again Die whispered into his ear, while opening the black jeans he was wearing and dipped one hand in.

Kaoru groaned, bucking his hips forward. He almost couldn't believe how easily Die played him, how quickly his body reacted and how his mind went completely blank as soon as the other had his hands on him. Truth be told he also was a little pissed at himself for being so weak, for not turning the other down. Why was it so damn hard?

"God, hurry up!," he grunted out nonetheless, starting to push off his pants.  
"So impatient all of a sudden? You just can't wait to have my lips around your cock again, hn?"  
"Can't wait to get your mouth stuffed," Kaoru shot back, before getting on the bed. He did not want to waste any more time, figuring he could damn well get the best out of this.  
Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs he pushed the garment down as far as he could, revealing his half hard erection.  
"You can be such an asshole," Die remarked, but still followed the other man, crawling between his legs.  
"Shut up already, will ya?" Kaoru growled, reaching for the other guitarist, but his hand got slapped away, before Dies mouth sank down on his dick the next moment.  
A sharp intake of breath filled the otherwise quite room, followed by a short moan. Kaoru pushed up on his elbows to watch his bandmate.

But Die was already drawing his mouth off of his cock again, a millimeter at a time so that he felt every bit of loss as that hot, velvety cavern left him. He then dragged his tongue up and down Kaorus shaft, drawing out the moment the other wanted most. His lips even drifted down to press soft kisses to Kaorus sac, kisses that made him growl again and shift his legs wider apart.

Smiling at this reaction the former redhead decided to show some mercy. He sucked the blunt tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. And then Dies lips slowly slid back over the hard length, deepthroating him. The leader shuddered. His cock was burning hot as his arousal grew inside of him. Some drops of precum gushed out into the back of Dies throat, who eagerly swallowed it. But when that perfect mouth left him once more, Kaorus hips desperately wanted to thrust forward, though the other guitarist held him in place.  
"Fucking tease!" It was maddening, for sure.

Full lips were now barely brushing the head of his dick, parting and that wet tongue slowly, oh so slowly snaked out and licked the slit. Kaoru nearly lost it, if only the younger man would not have stopped all of his ministrations. What in Gods name did he do to deserve such a treatment? That little devil.  
Slightly frustrated the leader raised his brows, but kept silent.

A onesided grin greeted him, after Die slid up on his body, almost sitting on his hips with his legs spread on either side. He reached around with one hand and gripped Kaorus length, beginning to stroke him firmly. Root to tip. A twist with his wrist with every upward stroke, teasing the slit with his thumb when he reached the top before sliding back down again.  
"What are you doing?," Kaoru pressed out through gritted teeth. It was nothing Die had ever done before and he felt himself being taken by surprise.  
"Don't worry," was the only answer he got, which explained absolutely nothing. Instead the taller man gripped his need firmly and sank down on it in one swift motion. Down and down, he pressed all of it inside his tight passage.

Kaorus mouth opened in an "O" of surprised pleasure, hands instantly grabbing on boney hips as tight heat enveloped him. When did Die even pull off his shorts? He couldn't tell, but right at this moment he didn't give a fuck. It was hard paying attention to anything else than that tiny ass his cock was burried in. And it was heavenly.  
"Jesus! Die!"

Both of them stilled for a moment, breathing heavily.  
Die felt full, stretched and needed some seconds to get used to that slightly burning feeling.  
They stayed silent, as if not daring to say a word. After a while their gazes locked and that's when Die started to move on top of Kaoru. Back and forth and swiveling in circles. Kaorus fingers dug deeper into the others hips, trying to guide his movements, not satisfied with playing the role of the passive participant. Die surrendered to the push and pull of his hands, throwing himself into the pace the leader wanted and needed. He was utterly controlled by the cock in his ass and those powerful hands gripping onto him.

He bounced harder on his lap, pushed himself up almost all the way off Kaorus dick, then sank down again, started grinding himself against him afterwards, until Kaoru suddenly sat up because he just couldn't stand it anymore. He grasped his hair, tilting Dies head back and baring that beautiful neck to his teeth. The older man nipped at him and sucked hard, marking the skin, as Die rocked slowly atop his cock. He even tossed his head back to give the older man better access, not minding at all to get bites, sucks and bruises.

Kaorus arms tightened around that lean body and pushed ihm backwards onto the matress, following straight after. He planted a foot on the bed, bending his knee and thrust up into Die with languid strokes. There was a sizzling sensation inside of him as his prostate was rubbed all of a sudden.  
The younger man moaned, his body trembling from the pleasure he was receiving.  
He pushed his hips up, taking Kaoru deep into himself. Molten heat was building in his core. His penis jutted forward, needy and throbbing.  
Die was on edge, riding a wave of euphoria and arousal, needing more, needing to cum so bad it was driving him crazy.

Kaoru grunted in pleasure, thrusting harder for a moment and soon slammed all the way inside. It was everything the taller guitarist needed to come undone. Their orgasms came almost simultaneously. Hot cum spurted inside of Die, coating his insides in heat, whose own load shot out in a long creamy roap between their bodies. They were both riding high on waves of lust and passion, coming down only slowly, until finally sagging against each other and catching their breaths. Some minutes passed in silence, almost lulling Die to sleep. But when Kaoru pulled away he lazily forced his eyes open.

"You know that crossed a line it never should have ...," the leader began, pushing a hand through his hair.  
"Oh yeah? I thought we already closed that chapter when I started to give you blowjobs."  
Die sat up and smiled.  
Kaoru rolled his eyes in return.  
"Fine. Never gonna happen again, if that's what you want to hear," the younger added, pushing himself to the edge of the bed to fish for his underwear, which he threw to the floor earlier. He didn't expect Kaoru to follow, nor the touch to his arm and certainly not the little kiss on his shoulder.

"I did not say I don't want this to happen again."  
"Then what?"  
The smaller man sighed quietly, giving Die an apologetic look.  
"I don't know."  
"Stop overthinking too much. It felt good, no? Can't be wrong then. We're both adults, I won't be giving you any drama, you know that. I know I started everything, but apparently you're attracted to me, or else you wouldn't get it up. There's no need for further discussions. Just shut off your brain for once, k?"  
It could be that easy for them, at least in Dies eyes. And Kaoru had to admit, that he was right. Why should he turn down something, that made him feel good. Why should he not throw himself into the moment? Just this one time. As if reading his mind the younger guitarist added. "Let's see how things will evolve from here, okay?"  
The smaller man smiled slightly, nodding and finally leaned in to press his lips against Dies own, kissing him softly. It was strange, since it's been ages for him to kiss a man, had never done it with any romantic feelings involved. Just some fanservice or fooling around years and years ago, but he was sure he could get used to it. As long as it was Die he was kissing.

"How about we order Pizza and watch some horribly trashy movies?," he asked after a while.  
The smile, that broke on Dies face told more than words ever could, made Kaorus face heat up and his stomach doing flip-flops.

Yes, maybe things would turn out all right


End file.
